Episode 7722 (13th January 2017)
Plot Rhona asks Pierce if he's avoiding her. She feels bad when Pierce assures her he only slept in the spare room as he was working late. Pierce suggests he cooks tonight, but Rhona reminds him she's going to the hunks evening. Rebecca feels guilty for Lachlan being behind bars. Lawrence suggests she takes Chrissie's mind off things so Rebecca persuades reluctant Chrissie to go out for dinner. Robert isn't happy when he finds Nicola tidying the office, and refuses to implement changes in the business. Megan is annoyed that Charity and Chas won't give her clients a VIP section of the pub but they are soon distracted by a video of the strippers. Rhona asks Bob what he thinks of the hunk night and questions if he thinks it objectifies men. Bob insists men want to be objectified and decides he might nip in during the performance. Ross flirts with Rebecca in the pub. Vanessa, Rhona, Carly and Tracy get ready for the hunk night and Vanessa puts Rhona's phone on silent. Pierce leaves Rhona a voicemail. Nicola has tidied and ordered the office, despite Robert asking her not to go near her desk. The Uptown Hunks perform in The Woolpack to a room full of screaming women plus Bob and Ronnie. Zak decides not to watch the performance. One of the hunks gets Rhona to rub baby oil into his abs just as Pierce walks by the pub when he hears Rhona's name being chanted. He is filled with jealousy as he watches what's going. Nicola informs Jimmy that from now on there will be big changes. Everyone is having a whale of a time as the strippers continue their act. Bob talks to Pierce about the strippers. Chrissie nips to the loo and discovers Rebecca in a cubicle with Ross. Drunken Rhona gives one of the strippers her business card. Chrissie informs Lawrence about Rebecca's liaison with Ross in the toilets. Finn tells Kasim he tried to call him to meet someone else but Kasim doesn't mind the surroundings. Lisa moans to Ronnie about Zak but Ronnie is distracted by the flesh on show. Carly is embarrassed as Bob whips his top and trousers off and dances with the strippers. Chas is pleased with how much they pub has made. As the party continues worse for wear Rhona returns to Smithy Cottage where she falls asleep on the sofa. Pierce is reads the text message Rhona has received from the stripper. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Finn Barton - Joe Gill Guest cast *Darren - Chris Jack *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Living room and dining room *Holey Scrap - Scarp yard and port-a-kabin *The Woolpack - Public bar, exterior and ladies toilets *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Front garden, living room and kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,180,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes